<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crunch Week by grassblad3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257491">Crunch Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassblad3s/pseuds/grassblad3s'>grassblad3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, what the hell are tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassblad3s/pseuds/grassblad3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the crunch week, where the teachers gave no homework, and all students were left alone to study their asses off for midterm exams. Both Watson and Gura knew Ina was the type to spend hours upon hours cramming as much as she could when it came to studying, but the crunch week had Ina on another level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crunch Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the crunch week, where the teachers gave no homework, and all students were left alone to study their asses off for midterm exams. Both Watson and Gura knew Ina was the type to spend hours upon hours cramming as much as she could when it came to studying, but the crunch week had Ina on another level. She had been up for three days straight, sitting in the guest room, reading up on all the info the school’s textbooks had to offer, scrutinizing over every little detail until it stuck firmly to her memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, as midday slowly came to an end, Ame and Gura sat on the couch, waiting for Ina to inevitably burn out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think she’ll last?” Gura reached for one of Ina’s study books laying on the coffee table. They laid around every corner of the house, growing like fungi, a product of Ina’s surreal study habits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gura flipped through the pages, the text whizzing past her eyes. “She’ll have to take a break soon, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watson nodded. “Ina’s strong,” she began, reaching for another one of Ina’s study books. “But the Mathematical Principles of Varied Carrots is stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gura chuckled. Ame wasn’t known for her smarts, in fact, she wasn’t even attending school here. Regardless, both Ina and herself enjoyed Amelia’s company. “That says ‘Mathematical Principles of Variable Calculus’, dummy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ame cocked her head, ready to deliver a snarky remark, before pausing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?” She lowered herself to a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gura strained, and after a couple seconds of listening, “Snoring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ame flashed a grin. “Looks like Calculus won.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up. “I’m going to bring her out here,” She said, quietly tiptoeing into the hallway. “Go find something cool for us to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gura nodded, flashing a thumbs up to Ame as she fetched for the remote.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Amelia entered Ina’s room, she could hardly stifle a gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Books were strewn everywhere, ranging from neat stacks of documents to raging piles of hardcover. Just getting over to Ina was a struggle, with all the loose paper and textbooks that covered the floor. As she danced through the book maze, she took a second to admire Ina’s new roomstyle. Her bedsheets were hanging loosely off her mattress, obviously being there for days. The little rubbish bin that sat by her feet, a gift from Gura, was overflowing with papers and empty chip bags. Lots of chip bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Ina.” She muttered to herself as she neared her desk. “When was the last time you’ve had an actual me-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she neared her desk, her voice trailed off. Ina was knocked out, with one arm dangling off the desk’s corner. The other was loosely holding onto her pen, determined to finish writing, even if she herself was asleep. She had visible bags under her eyes, noticed Ame, as well as what seemed to be a bruise stretching from the bridge of her nose up to in between her eyes, perhaps from pushing too hard on her glasses. To top it all off, her hands were almost black, either with ink or pencil graphite. Regardless, it was still pretty terrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ame inhaled sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly…”  She chuckled lightly. She scooped Ina up into her arms, careful not to catch her arm on the desk. She quickly tiptoed back out to the hallway, marveling at how light Ina was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, she’s really down for one!” Gura exclaimed as Ame laid the slumbering student on the couch. “If I hadn’t known any better, I would’ve thought you were keeping her prisoner or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watson lightly butted her. “C’mon, she doesn't look that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gura shrugged. “If you say so.” She plopped down next to Ame. “Anyways, I found something, they just released it last week…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost dark when Ina awoke. She blinked slowly in confusion. One moment she had been at her desk, scrawling something illegible, and next she was on the couch, wrapped in blankets. As she sat up, she felt something warm resting lightly on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” Ina mumbled, brain still foggy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, looks like you’re awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice next to hers was Amelia’s, undoubtedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been twenty years, we weren’t sure you would-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was cut off by a light elbow from Gura. “Cut it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ina rubbed her eyes lazily, before turning to Amelia. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You passed out on your desk.” She flicked Ina lightly on the forehead. “You need to know when to quit, you dork.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ina groaned, muttering something incomprehensible. She stood up. “I need to get back to studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a second!” Gura was first to get to Ina. She grabbed onto her arm, light but firm. “You’ve been working yourself way past overtime lately, why not relax a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ina shook her head. “But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice trailed off. Studying was of utmost importance as of now, but maybe she deserved a break?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Gura calmly pulling her down, back to the couch, to the warm softness that she so very wanted, and deserved. “How ‘bout you just chill for a sec’, m’kay?” Gura said. Ina flopped back onto the couch with a sigh. “Okay… but just for a bit!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WIth a smile, Gura quickly pressed up next to Ina, sandwiching her between herself and Watson. “Alright Gura,” Watson clapped her hands together. “Why don’t you catch Ina up on the show we’re watching?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gura nodded, clicking the play button. “This show’s really good, I promise.” She said, as Ina nestled deeper into the pillows, surrounded by warmth and happiness. “So anyways…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first fanfic, have a good day lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>